Dermot Quinn
Dermot "Lucky" Quinn is a major character and the secondary antagonist of Watch Dogs. Quinn is the leader of the Chicago South Club and the one who ordered the hit on Aiden Pearce and Damien Brenks, and in doing so, set the course for the game. Description Lucky isn't a pampered mob boss - he fought for everything he owns and he's still fighting. He's an intense, imposing man who has survived countless attempts on his own life. As head of the Chicago South Club, Quinn knows embracing technology is what elevates his operation to unparalleled success in the criminal underworld. Background Quinn was born in Galway, Ireland in 1938. He said that he came from a poor family, and had five brothers and sisters. They left Galway for Chicago when he was young, however, one of his sisters died on the way. Quinn later became a thug in the local mafia in Chicago. During this time, he was involved in a shootout with the Chicago Outfit, but luckily survived; he was then nicknamed Lucky. In an unknown year, Quinn became the boss of the Chicago South Club, which became even more powerful under his reign. Quinn made a deal with the Blume Corporation and financed the CTOS project in exchange of an access to the network, giving Quinn even more power. Thanks to the Bellwether code from Blume, Quinn recorded a video of mayor Donovan Rushmore murdering Rose Washington, a former employee from Blume, which he used as a blackmail to control the mayor, and also arranged his re-election. Quinn also associated the Club with the Black Viceroys led by Delford "Iraq" Wade. Both lead a major human trafficking ring. Quinn is also a billionaire and own many businesses such as the prestigious Merlaut Hotel in Mad Mile, Chicago. In 2012, two hackers, Aiden Pearce and Damien Brenks, hacked in the Merlaut Hotel to siphon the customers' bank accounts. Quinn, however, thought that they were looking for Rushmore's footage. Quinn hired Clara Lille to identify the duo and Iraq (who hired Maurice Vega) to carry out the hit. Lena Pearce, Aiden's niece, died in the attack. Aiden then swore that the one who ordered the hit would die. Quinn is also described to be a philanthropist, though it is assumed that it is actually a cover-up for the Club's activities. The people of Chicago have generally positive opinion about Quinn, which means they are unaware of Quinn's ties with the Club and the CTOS. Events of Watch Dogs Quinn is first seen in the mission where Aiden needs to deliver a client to him, after being assigned by Jordi Chin. Because he messed up, the client was stabbed in the throat by Quinn, shortly after he received what he wanted. Quinn was later present at his human trafficking auction, which Aiden infiltrates masquerading as Nicholas Crispin. While trading words with Aiden, Quinn received a message on his phone, before remarking that he's not the type to be fooled. Aiden then escaped Quinn's men. During a benefit at the Merlaut, after Mayor Donovan Rushmore gives a public praise to Quinn, they went off to the side. Rushmore demanded that Quinn end his blackmail against him but Quinn refused to release him, unaware that Aiden, having discovered that he was the one who ordered the hit on him, was also in the Merlaut, watching Quinn through the cameras. As Aiden made his way to Quinn's floor, he was caught by two guards as he stepped out of the elevator. Aiden revealed that he was seeking justice for his niece Lena, who was accidentally killed because of Quinn. Quinn scoffed at this, wondering why there was so much fuss over such a "little problem", then left his men to finish off Aiden, who overpowers them and fights through Quinn's hired Fixers to reach him. During this time, Quinn had sequestered himself to a panic room in his office. When Aiden discovered the panic room and confronted Quinn, he taunted Aiden from behind a pane of bulletproof glass, telling Aiden to give up and live his life. However, the glass could not protect him from Aiden, who induced a heart attack in Quinn by hacking his pacemaker. Reeling down in pain, Quinn realized that Aiden didn't know the reason he was targeted. Admitting it was a mistake, he then showed Aiden footage of Rushmore murdering Rose Washington, and revealed that the reason he ordered the hit was because he assumed that Aiden was looking for it. Falling to his knees, Quinn promises that even if he dies, the people would erect a statue in his honor while Aiden would fall into obscurity. However, Aiden reminds him that he's the vigilante, the man who cleans up "scum" like Quinn. Aiden then uses one last hack, shutting off the pacemaker and killing Quinn, while Quinn offers to "make any deal he wants." Later on, the media announces that Quinn died of a heart attack and his ties to organized crime have been exposed. Subsequently, his son Niall tried filling his shoes as the new leader of the Club. Audio logs Quinn has eight audio logs. A few can be found in the storyline, while the rest can be unlocked by completing CTOS breaches. Audio Log #1 : "The auction's all set. Tenth in ten years. And this time it's mostly American product. I expect that to drive the prices up. I hope so. Security's been expensive. The police don't like domestic merchandise. It's too risky for them, bad PR if word gets out. I honestly don't care where the product comes for myself, but the clientele - well, they have particular tastes. They've complained enough for years. Eventually I have to cater to their wishes or I lose their business. Or worse, my reputation." Audio Log #2 : "This year I'm handing over the auction security to Iraq and his men, the Viceroys. They've done well distributing our drugs to the addicts of the Wards. I promised Iraq I'd reward him if he came through for us. Well, he has. So his men will run security for the entire event. If all goes well, I'll never have to supply any of my own men in the future. The further I can distance myself, the better. By next year, perhaps I can skip the event myself. I've always found it a distasteful affair. Men and their libido. It's a weakness I've never entertained." Audio Log #3 : "I was at City Hall today for my monthly fireside chat with mayor Rushmore. I do enjoy walking the hallowed halls, marking my territory so to speak. The mayor's been a good solider, never complained. Always understood his role. He holds the reins to the city, but I ride the carriage. This meeting was interesting. We met with someone from a company called Blume. They have plans into turn Chicago to America's first smart city. As they explain it, this would mean everything private and public would run through a central computer. I don't understand the technicalities, but I do understand an opportunity. I gave the Mayor my blessing to proceed." Audio Log #4 : "CTOS has been an impressive project. The mayor masterfully sold it to Chicago and they bought it all. Why not ? Saving the public a couple pennies, offer a few treats, and they'll fall to their knees in worship. I financed most of the project and Blume has help up their end of the deal. I've never had such easy access to the secrets of my enemies. If one thing concerns me, it's the Mayor. Quite suddenly he's a man of the people - reading too many editorials I suppose. If this continues, we'll need to have a chat." Audio Log #5 : "What an interesting meeting. My regular Blume contact brought along an Italian programer named Desipio. He proposed a solution to our Mayor Rushmore problem. I'm not sure I believe it, but if it works, then CTOS will become the most powerful weapon I've ever owned. It seems they can program the system to target precise results such as, let's say, the re-election of our Mayor Rushmore. He's a very unpopular man right now and the election's coming, I've instructed this Desipio, yeah, to prove his software works. I need Rushmore in office. If he can do it, then we'll consider solutions to keeping the Mayor in line." Audio Log #6 : "Rushmore's become a thorn in my side. Ever since winning the re-election, he's under the illusion he works for people. He's actually trying to follow through on campaign promises. Regulate CTOS ? It's time to bring our mayor in line permanently. I've instructed Blume to use CTOS and arrange some blackmail I can use. A dead hooker, underage boy, I don't care, but I told them I want it soon. To their credit, they never blinked. They're going to use the same software they used for the election. A bellwether of some kind. Amazing what can happen when everyone's suitably motivated." Audio Log #7 : "I now own the Mayor. It took eight weeks. CTOS began targeting our beloved mayor daily. And a mere 48 days later, I had my blackmail. That's impressive. And so is the material. Absolutely scandalous if it gets out. I've already shown the mayor its content and he agrees. He's ruined in every sense if anyone sees it. But I must protect the material. If it ever went public, it would be worthless to me. What good is blackmail if it's not a secret ? The mayor must live in constant fear that I "might" leak it. It's what keeps him answering my every whim." Audio Log #8 : "We've had to terminate our association with Clara Lille. She was a skilled hacker we'd hired in the past. She helped to track people we couldn't find through regular channels. She knows our work, knows what's involved. Curiously, she's developed a conscience. I met the young girl once. A charming thing, very smart. Sadly she's become a liability. It's a shame to see her go. But I've heard things about another hacker. A young man named Defalt. We'll have to arrange a meeting." '' Personality and traits He may be 75, has a cane for walking, and appears weak, but Quinn is certainly not someone to be messed with. Quinn is a balding man with white hair who has glasses, wears a beige overcoat and black striped scarf over a light-green dress shirt and green argyle sweater, along with black slacks and black penny loafers. However, he uses this to his advantage as he has a small blade hidden within the top of his walking stick which he used to stab a thug in the neck he hired to steal a laptop and files. Quinn is a "philanthropist" and holds events such as auctions and charities to help the citizens of Chicago but in reality these serve as fronts for his various shady dealings. He also invests in and owns various businesses, such as The Merlaut Hotel and his own Marina. A conniving and underhanded individual, he is not against blackmailing other people and cutting deals with organizations to further increase his standing and influence over the city, as he did with Mayor Rushmore and Blume. He is shown to lack a moral compass as shown by his partaking in human trafficking and his indifference when being confronted by Aiden on his implications towards Lena's death. This does indicate his apathetic side. He also shows disdain for those he is in business with including Iraq and Mayor Rushmore for in his view are overstepping their bounds with Iraq taking liberties with their business deals and the Mayor for his feeble attempts to assert authority over Quinn even though Quinn has possession of the blackmail footage involving Rose Washington. In email correspondence with Blume he is finding that the company has begun to loosen his grip over the control he previously had over CTOS surveillance with Blume telling him that he is no longer required and that they do not serve his interest exclusively as he had previously thought. Skills and abilities *'Master Strategist:' He also seems to have some affinity towards the old-school gangster ways of the past, made evident for his gang meet ups and briefcase swapping. He has a keen eye for opportunity, seeing the new CTOS as a way to advance his reign to a whole new level and attain even more power. *'Master of Manipulation:' He has always been a master of manipulation even before CTOS. After acquiring access to CTOS and more specifically the Bellwether Code, his manipulatory skills were further enhanced. He was able to manipulate the mayor and Rose Washington to fall in love, in order to acquire Blackmail over him. During the auction, he did manage to see through Aiden Pearce's guise as Nicholas Crispin, yet he stood by him and even greeted him sarcastically. Despite him knowing the Aiden has come to sabotage the auction, he still stood by him, spoke to him, gained knowledge on Aiden's views on the auction and gave him advice for never showing weakness, as if he were speaking to one of his most promising successors. *'Intimidation:' Due to his secret reputation amongst criminals and mercenaries, he is easily able to manipulate their fears of him to their advantage. This was evidenced when a man whom he hired to steal a laptop and some data, was extremely nervous of meeting him, even to the point of unintentionally letting his guard down, which led to Lucky killing him. *'Business Management:' Quinn has managed to convince the world that he is a philanthropist, when in secret he is the Don of the Chicago South Club. He has investments in various businesses, most notably, The Merlaut Hotel in Mad Mile and Blume's CTOS project. *'Resources:' As the Don of the Chicago South Club, a philanthropist and business investor, Quinn has a vast amount of resources at his disposal. His income is above $10,000,000. He even owns his own marina, which is well guarded. His most powerful weapon was the Bellweather Code, a relatively brainwashing software. *'Combat Skills:''' He may be 75, has a cane for walking, and appears weak, but Quinn is certainly not someone to be messed with. He has a small blade hidden within the top of his walking stick. He is patient as he waited for the thug to drop his guard before he used his hidden blade to stab a thug in the neck, the one he hired to steal a laptop and files. Mission appearances Watch Dogs *Backseat Driver *Grandma's Bulldog (voice) *Breadcrumbs (mentioned) *Stare into the Abyss (mentioned) *A Risky Bid *Ghosts of the Past (voice) *No Turning Back Part 1 (killed) Bad Blood DLC *T-Bwned (mentioned) *Needs of the Few (mentioned) Gallery Watch dogs lucky quinn saga intro by ELMERFUDD1394||Lucky Quinn Audio Logs Watch Dogs Dermot Quinn Profile.png|Render of Quinn Backseat Driver.jpg|Lucky Quinn and his bodyguard Quinn Rose Rushmore.jpg|Quinn showing to Aiden the murder of Rose Washington Gambino.jpeg|Lucky Quinn's Gambino Trivia *"Dermot" is the anglicised form for "Diarmaid", that mean "without injunction". *His nickname, "Lucky", might be a reference to Charles "Lucky" Luciano, who ran the "National Crime Syndicate" in the Prohibition era. *Quinn has a modified cane that houses a sharp blade attached to the pommel, pointing downwards when inside the cane, as seen in "Backseat Driver". *His personal fortune is estimated to be close to 40 billion dollars. *In one of his audio logs, Quinn says that he is disgusted by the auction, and by man's libido. He hopes that, when he will have enough trust in Iraq, he will not have to attend the auctions anymore. **In another audio log, he states that the first auction was in 2003. pt-br:Dermot "Lucky" Quinn